


Stuck In My Head

by FlameofSerenity



Series: Stuck In My Head [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: After being dragged to a frat party by her best friend, Elide Lochan happens to meet Lorcan Salvaterre. But the relationship doesn't go as anyone planned and Elide must sort through how she feels. Are she and Lorcan really a good match or does she belong with someone else?





	1. Strange Beginnings

Elide hated parties- truly. They only served as a place for students to get drunk and hook up, neither of which interested Elide. But Manon, her best friend and the one who dragged her to these things, insisted that Elide’s first year at college be the best one possible. So here Elide was, leaning against a wall in tight jeans and a hoodie that hid most of her curves, looking bored.

The party was being held by one of the frats on campus, some Sigma or Kappa amalgamation- not that that mattered. They were all the same, in their big houses on Terrasen Walk just outside campus (close enough to walk there but far enough away that they could do as they pleased without having to follow the college’s strict rules).

Elide glanced over the crowd with narrowed eyes. Some men had tried to approach her, but one glare and they passed on by for easier prey. It wasn’t that Elide didn’t like men, more so that she didn’t like _these_ men. She watched the many bodies writhing on the small dance floor that had been cleared, packed so tightly that even looking at the clump made Elide claustrophobic. With half a mind, she looked for Manon but couldn’t see the white hair of her friend in the crowd. Elide rolled her eyes, assuming that the girl was probably off in a corner with whatever guy or gal she’d sunk her claws into for the night. Maybe it would be both and Manon would be distracted enough tomorrow not to drag her out again.

Elide’s skin burned in the cotton of the hoodie, but she didn’t dare take it off- not when she had only a tank top on underneath. Five more minutes, she told herself, then she would leave whether Manon knew or not.

“You look even less pleased to be here than I do.” The dark male voice had Elide whipping her head to the side. She hadn’t noticed him approach, which was shocking when she beheld his hulking frame. He was at least a foot and a half taller than her, tanned face shadowed by stark features and chin-length ebony hair. When Elide looked up at him, he cocked his head to the side but didn’t smirk at her.

Without missing a beat, Elide retorted. “Then why are you here?”

The man shrugged, leaning against the wall beside her. The heat from his body was enough to make Elide boil inside. “It’s my party technically, I have to be here. And why are you here?”

Elide was a little transfixed by him, how handsome the man was. He was maybe a couple years older, but it was hard to tell. Returning her attention to his question, she said. “My friend wanted to come.”

His eyebrows raised a fraction, but otherwise his face was practically unreadable. “Where’s your _friend_ now?” He said the term delicately-without inflection.

Now it was Elide who shrugged. “Somewhere.” It was intentionally vague and Elide got a little thrill out of the spark that danced in his eyes. She could tell he wanted to know whether this _friend_ was her boyfriend or not. Elide took pity on him. “She’s probably dancing with one of your brothers right now.” She jerked her head to the dancefloor, but the man’s eyes didn’t leave her face. Was that a touch of relief that smoothed the tightness around his mouth?

“I’m Lorcan.” The man said, extending his hand to her.

“Elide.” She replied, shaking hands with him despite how small her hands were compared to his.

“Elide.” Lorcan repeated, testing her name on his lips. The sound sent a small shiver up her spine that she quickly ignored. “Can I get you a drink?”

Not able to help herself, Elide quipped. “And I was starting to think you weren’t a gentleman.”

Lorcan’s laugh came out as a bit of a bark, but he stepped back to give her a dramatic bow. “What would the lady prefer?”

Elide realized, albeit too late, that she couldn’t refuse a drink now. “Something with vodka.” She murmured, content with the choice. Wouldn’t make her drowsy like tequila or make her look prissy like wine. Lorcan nodded, an edge of his lips curled up as he trudged off through the crowd.

~~~

Lorcan had been watching the girl- _Elide_ \- all night, perched against a wall as if the party was beneath her. Though her shortness and choice of clothes tried to hide it, he could tell Elide had more than enough curves to entice even a blind man let alone someone like him. As he found his way to the kitchen to make her a drink, Lorcan puzzled over why he hadn’t seen her before tonight. Classes would start in less than a week, but he knew he’d have noticed her in years past.

She must be a freshman, Lorcan realized with a small pang in his gut. Not good, but not horrible either given that he was only a junior. He lightened up on the vodka in her drink before actually opting for one of the bottled Smirnoff beverages- the definition of a drink for lightweights. Lorcan wanted to make a good impression on the girl- not get her drunk. Besides, he’d yet to see a drink in her hand all night, meaning either she didn’t drink or didn’t drink often- aka a tell-tale lightweight.

Lorcan grabbed a beer for himself on the way out, but stopped dead when he saw Elide again- getting hovered over by a guy he didn’t recognize. An emotion he couldn’t identify but felt a lot like rage boiled through him as he started over.

~~~

Elide could barely breathe over the reek of the man in front of her. She’d pressed her body flat against the wall and glared at him, but the guy hadn’t felt deterred. He smirked down at her- oh how Elide hated how guys smirked at her, as if they knew exactly what she wanted. She idly wondered where Lorcan had gone as the guys mouth leered closer and Elide recoiled, not bothering to tune into whatever vile things his drunken mouth spouted.

Elide felt more than saw Lorcan return as he half-stepped between her and the drunk guy, holding out a bottle. “Your drink, baby.”

Elide’s face flushed with more than gratitude as she took it from him before Lorcan directed his attention to the drunk guy who’d taken a healthy step back from them.

“Piss off.” Was all he had to say, a heavy growl in Lorcan’s voice, before the guy scurried back into the crowd as if the beasts of hell were upon him.

“Thank you.” Elide breathed, twisting off the top of the bottle he’d fetched for her- Smirnoff Screwdriver, the label read.

Lorcan’s hard eyes followed the crowd before turning to her, and softening a tad. “You’re a guest in my home. Drunken fools don’t badger my guests.” Elide had to bite her tongue to keep from smiling, nodding instead.

~~~

It was the small smile on Elide’s lips that made Lorcan realize just how fucked he was. Oh, Lorcan was fucked- truly. They stood on that wall for another twenty minutes, something about Elide making Lorcan crave knowledge about her- something that had never happened to him before. Usually he found a pretty girl to tide him over for a couple weeks before they parted ways, both satisfied. Lorcan didn’t do strings or commitments- ever. It was his one rule.

But watching Elide sip, the alcohol making the tension in her shoulders ease, utterly carefree and yet alert- those dark eyes studying their surroundings. It made Lorcan doubt his rule. He’d learned she was indeed a freshman, working on a bachelors in public affairs, and lived in the dorms.

He was too busy staring at her to notice Elide’s phone vibrate. She dragged it out and glared at the screen. An inner part of Lorcan loved that narrowing of her eyes and scrunch of her eyebrows that left a v-indent in her forehead. “Typical.” Elide snarled, shoving the phone back in the pocket of her oversized hoodie.

“Hm?” Lorcan asked, still a little distracted.

Elide rolled her eyes, but not at something he’d done. “My friend, and ride, decided to leave without telling me. Now I have no way back to campus except to walk.”

Lorcan’s expression hardened at the thought of a girl walking alone on campus at night. “It’s nearly one am.”

Elide sighed, scrunching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t really have a choice. Gods, I’m going to _kill_ Manon for this.” Her shoulders hunched, making her shorter still, but she looked up to Lorcan with a dejected expression. “Thank you, for the drink and the company. I should probably go.”

Elide turned to walk away and Lorcan found himself catching her elbow and saying, “I can drive you.”

She looked at him, shocked. “What? No, I’ll be fine.”

Lorcan lifted himself to his full height, not backing down. “It’s a thirty-minute walk in pure darkness. I cannot, in good conscience, let you leave alone. So, I will drive you to the dorm.”

Elide looked like she would refuse again, but pressed her lips together. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Lorcan returned. “Follow me.” He didn’t let go of her hand as they fought through the crowd that was still going strong. He couldn’t hold back the small thrill at spending more time with her. Lorcan led them through the back of the house to the parking lot that housed the nearly thirty cars of his brothers.

But when Elide caught on to where Lorcan led her, she stopped dead. “Absolutely not!” Her mouth a cute o-shape of shock, the little v in her forehead prominent as she beheld the large motorcycle. “I am not getting on there!”

Lorcan glanced at her sideways, already pulling the helmet our of the compartment for her. “It’s the only thing I’ve got so.” He held the helmet out for her.

Elide glared first at it then him. “And where’s your helmet?”

Lorcan grinned like a wolf and tapped the helmet before shrugging. “It’s maybe a ten-minute drive, Elide.”

Her scowl remained. “And this isn’t some hobby? You drive this for a living?”

Lorcan couldn’t help it as his eyes reached the stars above. “I’ve had her since I was eighteen and been driving motorcycles since I was legally allowed. You’ll be perfectly safe with me.” The bike had been a gift from his friends during graduation though how they’d all afforded it he had no idea. The Cadre was a weird bunch.

The tension in her shoulders released just a fraction, as if Elide finally realized it was her only choice. Eventually, she huffed and took the helmet out of his hands. “Fine, but one misstep and I’m walking.”

“Fine.” Lorcan had to stop his smile as Elide dragged the helmet over her head, trapping her long hair and hiding that beautiful scowling face. Lorcan stepped forward to fix it in places, not expecting the visage of her in his helmet to actually turn him on.

~~~

Elide stood in a parking lot with a stiflingly hot helmet on her head that made every tantalizing breath smell of _him_. Cloves and apple cider assaulted her nostrils as Lorcan gestured for her to get on the bike. Elide did, utterly nervous, but didn’t make a move to secure her hands around him.

Lorcan gave a soft laugh, a dangerous laugh, as he said. “You’ll fall right off if you don’t grab hold.”

She raised her head high and quipped. “Maybe I want to.” Lorcan just sighed and pulled her arms around him until Elide’s entire body was melded against him. She fought the soft gasp, but a small noise in her throat betrayed her. Lorcan said nothing, but she could feel the tension in his body as she clutched at his black t-shirt.

The muscle beneath was hard and unforgiving and Elide couldn’t help but wonder if the rest of him was the same. He surely looked it. Lorcan turned his attention forward and started the motorcycle, the roar making Elide jump.

“Is this how you impress all of the ladies?” Elide muttered, peeved that the Bad BoyTM routine was working on her.

She caught Lorcan’s shit-eating grin as he sped off, not bothering to check if she indeed was holding on. Elide yelped loudly, tucking her body even closer to his as she shut her eyes and focused on her breathing.

They cut through the college streets like a shooting star in the night sky and Elide had wonder how Lorcan wasn’t getting pulled over with how fast he was going. She could only hold onto him for dear life as he maneuvered the motorcycle with ease. Damn Manon for leaving her at the party and subjecting her to this. Though part of her knew she’d wanted to talk with Lorcan more- despite not daring to act brave and give him her number.

She was just starting to enjoy the ride and the wind whipping around them when Lorcan slowed. Elide dared to open her eyes, seeing the towering dorm building overhead. Numbly and awkwardly, she climbed off the bike and pulled off Lorcan’s helmet.

He watched her closely, shutting the motorcycle off and letting down the kickstand. He relaxed back, that large body somehow graceful. “Thank you.” Elide murmured for the third time that night.

Lorcan tilted his head in acknowledgement before they slipped into silence, neither quite knowing what to say or what to do. Eventually, Lorcan said, “Elide.” His onyx eyes roved over her, but not in the same way other guys did- wishing to devour her whole. No, Lorcan gazed her as if she were a fine wine he wanted to sip from. Elide’s eyes locked onto his mouth, not fully knowing the extent of the heat that coursed through her.

“Lorcan.” She mouthed back, her voice not quite working properly. She went to step closer, intending to hand the helmet back to him, but wound up in the circle of his arms. The helmet fell to the side in one her slack hands as Elide’s chest was pressed into Lorcan’s. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, his own darting between her eyes and her mouth.

“Eli-” She didn’t let him finish before she molded her mouth to his, one hand reaching up to the back of his neck and running through his silky hair. There was only a moment of hesitation and surprise before he responded, pulling her more tightly against him- almost back into his lap on the bike.

The kiss was both soft and rough, ice and fire wreaking havoc on Elide’s body as their mouths moved together. She’d never been kissed like this- she didn’t realize kissing could _feel_ like this. Lorcan finally dragged his mouth away, both of them taking panting breaths nose to nose.

“Elide.” He said again, her name sounding like a prayer. For the first time in her life, Elide wondered what it would feel like to do more. To feel those lips on her skin. She was practically vibrating with _need_.

Wracking her brain, Elide wondered if her roommate would be back now- remembering that Aelin had said something about spending the night at her boyfriend’s. So the dorm would be empty. Not private with its thin walls and close quarters, but it was co-ed and practically half the hall was having sex every night. One more couple wouldn’t be noticed or cared.

Just as Elide opened her mouth to invite Lorcan upstairs, he said, “I’m not right for you.”

Elide jumped back, heart hammering in her chest. “What?”

Those onyx eyes were shadowed, barely lit by the streetlight several feet away. “I’m not a good guy, Elide. I’m not the one for you.” Lorcan’s voice was bitter.

Elide stepped back with a scoff. “Shouldn’t I be the one to decide that?” The words were scornful, but Lorcan didn’t cringe back.

Instead his expression turned to stone. “Let me make it easy for you. Save you the trouble of giving your virginity to a scumbag.” He smirked at her then, full of male arrogance.

Elide bristled, the fire now turning to ice in her veins as rage coursed through her. How dare he? “How considerate of you.” She ground out, turning to walk away. Elide made it three steps before remembering the helmet gripped in her hand. With a half-turn she chucked it at him, not wanting him to the see the tears that had begun to pool in her eyes. The sharp intake of breath as Lorcan caught it was all Elide needed before stomping off into the building, leaving the only man she’d considered caring about behind.

~~~

Lorcan hated himself. He hated every fiber of his being as he drove away from Elide. But it was the right thing to do, even if he would loathe himself for putting that heartbroken expression on her beautiful face.

Elide was too good- too pure if his guess about her virginity had been correct. She deserved a good man, which was far from what he was.

Lorcan pulled back up to the frat house, pleased that it seemed much less crowded than when he’d left. As he wanted was to lay in bed and forget the shit thing he’d just done. But passing through the kitchen led him straight into the path of Fenrys.

The golden-haired bastard stopped him in his path, the grin on his face annoying as usual. “Yo, Lorcan, where’d you disappear to?”

Lorcan scowled at him. “None of your business.” He tried to move around the brute, but it was like moving around a brick wall.

Fenrys’s grin spread.  “Did you finally catch a girl?”

Lorcan ground his teeth, but it was Rowan who answered, a silver-haired bastard. “I thought you were with that girl Tia.” He stood at the entrance to the kitchen, shoulder against the doorframe and arms crossed.

Lorcan closed his eyes and counted to twenty. “ _Not_ that it’s any of your business, but Tia and I parted ways last week.”

“But what about that red-head…” Fenrys snapped his fingers as if recalling something. “Morgana!”

Rowan shook his head, a small smile on his face. “No, they split over a month ago.”

Fenrys shook his head. “Man, I liked her.”

Lorcan growled. “She’s all yours. Go to the library and you’ll find her. But I doubt she’d like someone who can’t read.” Rowan laughed while Fenrys scowled, but before they could say anything else Lorcan trudged past them and beelined for the stairs.

Fenrys called after him, “Hopefully this girl makes an honest man out of you!” Lorcan didn’t deign to answer, the slam of his door an answer enough.


	2. We Meet Again

Elide was still fuming three hours later as she stared up at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep with the sound of Lorcan’s voice still echoing in her head. She hadn’t let herself cry, not when it was wholly impossible for him to even have liked her.

He was just being nice, Elide told herself over and over. She was still repeating it, like a mantra, when she met Manon for coffee two days later. She strode into the small café in town with a scowl on her face, eyes immediately finding where Manon sat in a back booth. Manon was sipping on a latte and sputtered into her drink when she glanced up and saw Elide’s face.

“Bad night?” Manon asked as Elide slid into the booth opposite. Elide’s scowl answered her. Manon pursed her lips. “You can’t be that mad at me…”

Elide huffed, but waited until the waiter had come to take her order before saying, “You _left_ me at a party full of strangers. I hope they were worth it.”

Manon’s toothy grin was wide, eyes half glazed over in memory. “Oh, he was.”

Elide’s eyebrows rose. Never in the time that she’d known Manon had one person entertained her for more than a day. “Just one?”

That wicked grin grew. “Yes, it was quite a revelation for me too.”

Elide cocked her head, anger temporarily forgotten. “What’s his name?”

“Dorian.” Manon purred.

The waiter dropped off Elide’s macchiato and Elide took a tentative sip. “He must be quite spectacular to have earned such interest.”

Manon gave a nod. “I’m seeing him again tomorrow.”

Elide choked. “What… like a _date?_ ” It was inconceivable! Impossible, even. Manon Blackbeak didn’t _do_ dates.

Manon merely shrugged. “Maybe I’ve changed.” At that Elide snorted, swirling her straw around her glass as the memory of Lorcan’s kiss pushed up from where she’d shoved it down. “Besides, I left you at the party to meet someone. You’re so alone these days.” She hadn’t meant it to be hurtful, but sometimes Manon didn’t have a filter.

Elide closed in on herself. “I’m pretty sure I’ll always be alone.”

Manon pointed an accusing finger at her. “Don’t you dare. No more of the depressed crap, okay? You’re in college and you’re going to enjoy it. There has to be someone among the fifty thousand students on this campus that you find attractive enough to sleep with.”

Elide shrugged. “There is. But he didn’t want me.” Lorcan’s rejection made her want to crawl into a hole and die, let alone attend classes on Monday. She shoved it aside to see Manon balk at her.

“Of course he wanted you, have some faith in yourself.” Manon perched on her elbows. “What’s his name?”

Elide sighed. “Lorcan, but it doesn’t matter. He’s not interested in me.”

Manon’s eyes narrowed, making her features change from ‘caution-hot’ to ‘dangerous poison- do not touch’. “Lorcan Salvaterre.”

Elide perked up, surprised. “You know him?”

Manon’s nose crinkled with distaste. “Yeah, I’ve heard all kinds of things about him. Mostly that he’s a bastard and a flirt, but has no sense of commitment. You’re right not to tangle with him.”

Elide couldn’t help her scoff. “He’s the one who doesn’t want to tangle _me_ , Manon.”

Manon’s eyes were white for a moment from the depth of her eye-roll. “Please, that man wouldn’t turn down a cross-eyed waif.”

Elide didn’t know what to say- or what exactly it meant that Lorcan _had_ turned her down. Instead, she clucked her tongue. “Well, it doesn’t matter because I’ll never see him again.”

~~~

Lorcan was late. It was the first day of classes and he was late to the position he’d had to practically beg on his knees for. Damn that curvy blonde for making a scene at the house. Lorcan would have to try better at picking out the crazies when he went bar hopping. Or perhaps not go with Fenrys, the one they seemed to gravitate to. Not that they didn’t gravitate towards him as well, but Fenrys had the charm the crazies couldn’t resist.

Lorcan sprinted down the lane, willing his legs to go faster. The canvas shoulder bag banged against his thigh and pretty much everything and everyone that he passed, but he didn’t dare so down. Three minutes to nine. Two. He burst into the Social Sciences hall and took the stairs three at a time. Damn this professor for preferring the fifth floor. Damn the building for having unreliable elevators.

Finally at the door, Lorcan had to make himself slow down and collect his breathing. Slowly he opened it and swaggered it. His favorite teacher glanced up and smiled at him, halting his syllabus speech to introduce him to the class.

Lorcan took his place beside Dr. Gavriel Ashryver, turned toward the class with his head held high, and had to bite his tongue on a myriad of curses that threatened to flow from his lips. Because sitting in the second row, with her wide dark eyes affixed to his, was Elide.

~~~

Fuck fuck fuck! Elide was so fucked. She’d dragged herself out of bed, fully prepared to put the past week behind her, and who else but Lorcan Salvaterre turned out to be the TA in her first class of the day.

He looked the exact same as last time, except for the smallest bit of darkened skin peeking out of his shirt collar. Elide narrowed her eyes on the spot. He didn’t want her, but that obviously hadn’t stopped him from wanting someone else.

Elide schooled her features into disinterest, directing her attention back to the professor who was speaking. Half of her mind screamed at her to drop the class, but she couldn’t. Not when dropping would affect the rate she would graduate.

Lorcan’s eyes had own their own shock when he’d noticed her, after walking into the room as if owned it. Elide leashed the fury in her eyes, letting herself concentrate on what was at hand rather than how much she wanted to slap Lorcan.

Though he’d been given a spot off to the side after being introduced, Elide could feel his eyes on her several times during the hour.

When the professor released them, Elide was the first one out the door. She’d nearly made it to the staircase when she got pulled into a side hall and pushed against the wall.

Heavy weight pushed against her and she swatted at the bulky chest as Lorcan breathed into her ear. “Elide, what a surprise.”

“Lorcan.” She hissed at him, pushing at his chest until he took a step back. “What do you want?”

Lorcan glared at her. “I should be asking you that. What are the chances you’re taking the class where I’m the TA?”

Elide glared right back, scoffing. “You think I sought this class out because of _you_?” The arrogance seeping from him made Elide snarl. “This class is a part of my GenEd.”

Lorcan’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t a GenEd course, girly.”

Anger billowed up into Elide’s lungs. “It’s part of my minor, _asshole._ ” She bit the words at him.

His face was unyielding. “That means you can take it later, so drop it.”

Elide laughed at his audacity. “You have so much of a problem with me that you’d demand I put you above my own education?” Lorcan’s mouth opened but no words came out. Elide took the chance to brush past him. “I’m not some jilted ex-lover who is trying to get you back, I just want to pass the class. You being the TA is a nonissue for me.” A lie, but it looked like it was working. “So unless you want to find another class to be the TA of, we’re stuck with one another.”

She walked away before he could respond, making sure to be lost in the crowd. All the while, she couldn’t forget the sear of Lorcan’s lips on hers.


	3. Halloween Bash

The fall semester was going by way too quickly for Elide’s taste. It was already Halloween weekend, she was stressed out of her mind, and had hardly left her dorm room except to shower, go to class, and eat. Commons food was already turning bland and Elide swore if she didn’t do something besides study, she would lose her god-damned MIND. So when Aelin strutted in fresh out of the shower in her cute robe with a full face of make-up, Elide asked, “Are you going somewhere special tonight?”

Aelin grinned, rummaging through her drawers until she pulled out a pair of black tights. “Yeah, my sorority is hosting a Halloween Bash at this club downtown.”

Elide glanced up from her place on her stomach on her top bunk. “You going with your boyfriend?”

Aelin flashed her an amused look. “Of course. Why, did you want to come?” She did her infamous eyebrow wiggle.

Elide blushed. “No,” she said unconvincingly, “I don’t have a costume or anything anyway.” She waved her hand, but Aelin’s knowing eyes were sharp.

“You and my best friend are close to the same size. She’s not bringing a date anyway, so you’re more than welcome to be her plus one. But… if you don’t want to…” Aelin turned back to the closet and Elide was practically falling out of the bed with desperation.

~~~

A quick call to Lysandra, 40 minutes of group hair and makeup, and an uber ride later, Elide was standing in the middle of a crowded club- the bass vibrating through her body as she danced in a little triangle with the other girls. Elide’s face hurt from smiling too much and she was having honestly the time of her life.

She’d been scandalized when Lysandra had showed up to the dorm holding the tiny dress she now wore, but now she was grateful as she burned under the colored lights. It was stereotypical witch costume with a short poufy skirt overlaid with emerald green tulle and a tight, bedazzled black corset top that had her struggling to breathe. There was tiny witch hat on a headband in her dark hair and fishnets up her legs. Elide had to admit she looked damn good, but compared to Aelin’s vampire and Lysandra’s nurse Elide still felt inadequate.

Pushing those feelings from her mind, Elide tried her best to focus on the music and keep her movements supple. She wasn’t graceful by any means and any jostle would send her to the floor. The three girls twirled together, giggling as they sipped from drinks they hadn’t paid for. Aelin’s boyfriend, Rowan she’d called him, hadn’t arrived yet- Aelin grumbled something about his friends slowing him down.

Elide had asked how his friends would get in, but Aelin had just laughed. _They coaxed some poor sister into being their date._ Lysandra hollered at that, obviously smug that she had not been one.

It was nearing eleven when Rowan finally showed, appearing behind Aelin like a shadow and making them all jump as he crushed Aelin to his chest. Aelin merely giggled at something Rowan whispered in her ear and Elide couldn’t explain why but seeing the two of them together made her blush.

“Where’s Fen and Lorcan?” Aelin shouted to be heard over the music. Elide froze, immediately getting bumped into from behind. No one noticed her change in body language.

Rowan certainly didn’t, only having eyes for Aelin as he took in her short skirt and low top. “They’re around here somewhere.” He didn’t even give a glance around, but Elide certainly did. Her shoulders were now chilled, dread blooming in her stomach making her nauseous. Lorcan was here. They’d avoided each other at all costs- well Elide had. Lorcan delighted in making sure she was called on in class, answering questions she had no reason to know. It was driving her more insane than studying, but she’d be damned if he caught her unaware like the first time.

_Professor Ashryver had a reputation of never deviating from his precise schedule. 1 hour and fifteen minutes of lecture- no more and no less. That is, however, until mid-September when he announced, “I’m going to try something different, if you’ll bear with me.” The younger professor of 40 gazed out at the large class over his wire glasses. There were small bursts of panicked whispering that ceased the moment Lorcan stood up from his place in the first row._

_Elide groaned, sinking in her seat, but his eyes still found hers. Easy to do when she sat in the same place every class- too much of a creature of habit to move. Lorcan grinned, a dark expression that filled her with foreboding._

_But Professor Ashryver was speaking again. “I’ve been persuaded to allow twenty minutes at the end of my lecture one class a week for a discussion led by our TA, Lorcan Salvaterre.” There were sighs by some in the crowd and Elide rolled her eyes, fully aware that Lorcan’s attention was still on hers. He merely cocked his head to the side, his expression gloating. “You have the floor.” The older man said, stepping to the side and sitting in the chair behind the desk._

_“Let’s begin.” Even Lorcan’s voice sent a thrum of female desire through the room._

Elide shook the memory off, cringing. Aelin was looking at her oddly as Lysandra was saying with an eye-roll, “They’ve probably already abandoned their dates.”

At that, Elide snorted. Figures. She’d seen Lorcan flirt with countless girls in class right in front of her and hadn’t batted an eye. Hypocrite. Rage burned low in Elide’s gut. The others had started talking again, but Elide shouted at them, “I’m getting another drink.” Lysandra waved her off with a wink.

Elide slowly made her way to the packed bar, self-conscious with how much of her cleavage was showing. Though she and Lysandra had a similar figure, Elide’s chest was- well bigger, so the corset had her breasts practically bulging. She’d noticed many gazes directed towards it and had tried her best to ignore them.

She leaned against the bar, but the bartenders were down the line. Elide huffed, a pout coming to her lips, when a voice came from behind her. “If I say you’ve bewitched me, does that help or hinder my chances of buying you a drink?”

Elide couldn’t help her snort, turning the face the owner of the voice. He was tall, broad, and golden. Dressed as a Spartan warrior, his chest was left bare and his blonde curly hair hidden under a gawdy helmet. She cocked her head at him. “And if I said it helped?”

The man grinned, broad wide teeth a spectacular white. He was absolutely gorgeous and the complete opposite to Lorcan’s brooding. “Then I am properly bewitched by you.”

Elide smiled back at him, amused despite herself. He was quite charming and it was actually refreshing. “I suppose you should buy me a drink then.”

The golden man winked and it sent a thrill through Elide’s body. “Yes, ma’am.” He moved closer to her, joining her beside the bar. With the packed space, Elide could feel the heat coming off of him. “What would you like?” His hot breath tickled her nose, closer to her height when he leaned against the counter.

“Anything is fine.” Elide murmured.

The man’s eyes sparkled. “And what name should I put it under?”

“Elide.” She breathed, eyes darting over his exquisite features. “Elide Lochan.”

Elide stuck her hand and Fenrys took it, but instead of shaking it, he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed. Butterflies erupted in Elide’s stomach and she fought her nervous giggle at the heat in Fenrys’s eyes. “I’m Fenrys.”

~~~

Lorcan was seeing red. He hadn’t expecting Elide to be here when he’d convinced the raven-haired sorority girl to bring to the Halloween Bash. And he _certainly_ hadn’t expected her to be dressed like _that_ \- like a gods-damned goddess. Lorcan had watched her dance, hands twitching from the effort not to go over and put his hands on those tantalizing hips of hers.

He tried to tune back into the conversation the blonde had dragged him into. Lorcan gave a nod when it was necessary, tracking Elide’s movements in his periphery. It wasn’t that the girl in front of him wasn’t hot- she was. Her midnight hair looked almost purple against her pale skin, but she was no Elide.

A laugh sounded from across the bar and somehow Lorcan knew what he would see when he turned his head. Indeed- there was Fenrys at the bar… standing so close to Elide they might as well have been kissing. They were holding drinks Fenrys had obviously just bought and the smile on Elide’s face… damn.

Elide whispered something in Fen’s ear that made the man actually blush and it was a testament to Lorcan’s willpower that he didn’t shatter the glass in his hand. His entire body was tense, coiled so tight it might break.

“So what are you supposed to be dressed as?” One of the girl’s friends asked him, placing a hand on his arm despite the girl- whatever her name was- giving her a death glare.

Lorcan glanced at her, a little bit of madness creeping into his eyes. “Death.” He said simply. Lorcan chose to be all in black, not really giving a shit about some costume. Fenrys had teased endlessly, but he was the one who enjoyed dressing up. Even Rowan had dressed up tonight though- to impress his hot new girlfriend, Aelin.

The girls around him giggled and Lorcan fought an eye roll. There really was nothing wrong with them. Three months ago he would’ve eagerly taken one home and showed her a good time before forgetting her the next day. But now he couldn’t seem to muster up the motivation to flirt, well unless it was in front of Elide and he got to see the furious jealousy blush her cheeks.

Lorcan drained his glass and grinned at them. “I need to go get another drink.” He made no promise of coming back. If things went his way he’d be buried balls deep in Elide by midnight, eager to sate the craving and hopefully be done with it. No, he couldn’t stand seeing Fenrys next to her any longer, chatting her up in his cavalier style that made every girl week in the knees.

Lorcan shoved his way through the crowd, murder in every line of his face. As if she could feel him, Elide looked up- and paled.

~~~

No, Elide’s mind screamed, but even as she thought the word Lorcan was getting closer to them. Now only a couple feet away, Lorcan called out with a fake grin on his face, “Elide.  Fancy meeting you here. I didn’t know you were a Phi Rho.”

Fenrys glanced at their new conversation partner while Elide gritted her teeth. “I’m not. I was invited.”

“How’s your date, Lorcan?” Fenrys murmured, clearly feeling the tension between the other two and happily picking Elide based on the undertone to his words.

Lorcan’s jaw tensed, a muscle jumping in his throat as he turned eyes to Fenrys. “How’s yours?”

“Wait,” Elide said, stepping a little away with narrowed eyes. “You two know each other?”

Fenrys grinned, going to clasp Elide’s hand and she was too in shock to drop it. Lorcan’s eyes fixated on it and he glowered. “We’re brothers, technically. Right, Lorcan?”

Lorcan’s eyes flicked back up. “Of course, but it seems one of us missed the lesson on not taking what doesn’t belong to you.”

A soft, dangerous laugh. “I at least got the lesson on not treating women like objects.” Fenrys pulled Elide closer as she scowled at Lorcan.

Lorcan’s eyes only narrowed to onyx slits, head tilted to the side. “Did you?”

Now Elide scoffed. “He’s treated me far better than you did.” She looked up at Fenrys, making sure her eyes were large and innocent. “Can we go?”

Fenrys set his drink down. “Of course, sweetheart. Where would you like to go?”

Elide faced him fully, running a finger down his sculpted chest. In a low purr that Lorcan could still hear, she said, “Anywhere with you.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lorcan go purple. Fenrys dipped in a short bow before looping their arms and starting off. Over her shoulder, Elide called, “Tell Aelin where I’m going, will you?”


	4. The Wrong Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit!!!!

Fenrys was carrying Elide into the frat house and she tried desperately not to giggle. They’d gone to another bar and sat in a back booth for over an hour just babbling and drinking. Fenrys was easy to like, easy to converse with. Topics flowed easily and none of them really made sense, but after so much alcohol that was okay.

They’d first kissed in that booth. Elide reaching over as the waitress brought them more drinks. Being so close to Fenrys, to his heat, had made her dizzy- and not from the alcohol. His thumb had come up to caress her cheek and then she’d been leaning forward. It’d been a simple kiss, a little sloppy and gentle, but it had filled Elide with anticipation.

And now they were kissing as he carried her up the stairs, both hands clasping the bottom of her thighs. Fenrys must’ve known the house well because he found a room within minutes. Now inside the space, Elide did giggle. It was so masculine- the posters, the clothes on every surface, by the gods there was a surfboard over the bed and they lived in a place where it snowed six months out of the year.

Fenrys captured her mouth again, sliding her down his body so she could feel every delectable curve. And how hard he was beneath his pants. Fenrys’s fingers tangled in her hair, the headband long gone along with his Spartan helmet. Left at the bar probably- Elide didn’t really care when Fenrys’s mouth was on her.

When they parted, he gasped out, “Can I undress you?”

Elide nodded, belly roiling with heat that she didn’t quite understand. Fenrys began to untie the corset laces at her back, fingers quick and efficient. It only took a moment until he was sliding the costume down Elide’s arms for it to drop to the floor. She’d had to give it a little shimmy to get over her hips, but that had made Fenrys chuckle.

He stepped back to look at her, now in nothing but her black lace panties and fishnet stockings. “You are exquisite.” He said it like a prayer, hands falling to squeeze her ass. Elide let out a small moan when the movement pushed her further into his body.

Elide couldn’t help the instinct to cover her body, but Fenrys captured her wrists and gave a shake of his head. With a drop of his head, Fenrys placed a kiss to her chin, her jaw, down her neck… Elide’s heart began to race, chest heaving a little at the featherlight kisses. His lips finally found her nipple and Elide’s head fell back. “Fenrys.” She murmured, fingers gripping his curls. His tongue swirled the peaked nub and her legs nearly gave out.

Fenrys’s hands caught her as he stood, picked her up, and deposited her in the middle of the bed. “I think I swept you off your feet tonight.” Elide giggled at the face Fenrys made, goofy and grinning as he said it. Her feet were indeed in the air, at Fenrys’s hip as he leaned over her. “These need to go.” He said in a funny accent, flicking his fingers in her fishnets. Elide lifted her hips off the bed and Fenrys drew the material down her legs- along with her panties.

Elide could barely breathe. It was finally happening after all this time. Fenrys sat back on his knees, lust in his eyes. He made to move forward again, but Elide said, “Wait.” Fenrys froze, eyes on hers. She couldn’t meet them, so instead she stared at the grey comforter. “You uh… you should know… I’m a virgin.”

Fenrys didn’t bat an eye, but his expression softened. “Do you want to stop?”

She didn’t really know what she wanted. “No, I… I just thought you should know.”

Fenrys trailed a finger up and down her calf, as if he couldn’t stand not touching her. He thought for a moment. “If you want me to stop then I’ll stop, Elide. Your first time can be painful.”

Elide paled a bit. “Would you hurt me?”

Fenrys shook his head, adamant. “Not on purpose. I can take it slow. If it hurts, we’ll stop. If you’re uncomfortable, we’ll stop. Okay?” Elide gave a small nod, suddenly nervous. But Fenrys’s expression was serious. “If you’re not sure about this…”

Elide pulled him down to her before her thoughts could jumble and make her overthink. Fenrys felt good, felt _right._ And there was an ache in her gut that she knew only he could fill at this moment.

When they parted, Fenrys asked, “Can I touch you?” His right hand coasted up the inside of her thigh and Elide knew what he meant. She nodded, laying back on the mattress. But Fenrys didn’t move his hand closer. Instead, he took a pillow at the head of the bed, lifted Elide’s head, and placed her on it. Then he got really close to her face. “I’m serious. One ounce of discomfort and I stop.” She pressed her lips to his in answer.

Fenrys’s hands coasted down her thigh until his fingers could curl in Elide’s pubic hair. She couldn’t help her tensed legs, but she took a deep breath and pressed her hips firmly in the mattress. At last, Fenrys’s middle finger reached the apex of her thighs, parting the folds to get to the sweet bundle of nerves that lay underneath. Elide jerked, a small squeal coming out of her throat. Fenrys’s movements were slow, circling that spot while Elide started to writhe.

But Fenrys was grinning. “You’re so responsive. I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make.” With his finger still slowing swirling, Fenrys’s dropped down over her breasts again, his tongue starting up the same motion over her nipple. Elide pressed her fingers into Fen’s arms so hard she thought they’d bruise.

But then his finger dropped lower and Fenrys let out a shallow curse. That same middle finger caressed her entrance but didn’t go in.  If Fenrys hadn’t been between her legs, Elide would knew the tension would snap them closed.

She held her breath as that finger swirled, and swirled, before slowly pushing all the way in. Elide gasped out, her nails leaving four lines down Fenrys’s arms. His tongue lolled through the valley of her breasts to the other one as the finger inside her began a wide circle- pushing and pulling. Elide called out his name, unable to stop herself, when his palm flattened on her clit and began to move.

Fenrys’s mouth moved back up her body to her neck, sucking deep enough to mark before he purred, “How’s that feel, sweetheart?” Words escaped her, so Elide merely nodded. But Fenrys suddenly plunged a second finger into her and Elide bucked off the bed with a moan. “Does that feel good?” Her breaths were coming in short gasps, but she was able to get out some form of yes.

Elide gripped at the arm between them, clutching on for dear life and her legs began to tense of their own accord. “Please.” She moaned, knowing that cliff was near.

But Fenrys slowed his pace to a snail’s crawl and the nerves in Elide’s body heightened. Fenrys nibbled on her ear lobe. “Say that again.”

Elide was sure part of his arm had to be going numb by how tightly she had a hold of him. “Please.” She repeated. “I’m so close.” And all at once, Fenrys jerked his hand twice as fast as before. It took only once to get Elide to sail over that cliff, actually screaming as she climaxed. His hand stayed for just a moment before releasing her, letting Elide quake after.

Her chest was heaving and her eyes were scrunched so tightly she was surprised she didn’t have a migraine. Elide’s arms fell to the bed. She’d expected Fenrys to wait a moment, but before Elide could say anything, he fell between her legs and his tongue lapped up her core. Elide let out another scream, for he didn’t stop at once. Fenrys lapped, curling his tongue over and in her until Elide was near that peak again.

“I can’t!” Elide choked out, hands in Fen’s hair unsure whether to push him away or pull him closer. His tongue darting over her clit with surprising speed and Elide indeed fell over again. She was able to clamp her lips together, but the moan was still wholly audible. When she stopped writhing, Fenrys’s head peaked up.

“Sorry, baby, but I have to make sure you’re nice and wet before using something bigger.” He gave her a wicked grin as Elide’s dazed eyes fell to the spectacular bulge in his underwear- his pants having been discarded at some point. Elide gave a wheeze, unable to tear her eyes off it. Even cased in fabric it looked large, much too big to even try to fit into her. Elide sat up a little shakily, one hand out for support and the other tentatively reaching out to brush again Fenrys’s crotch. The male loosed a breath, keen eyes on her. “Just out of curiosity, have you ever seen a dick in person before?”

Elide flushed. She had, only a couple times. Her high school boyfriend had… requested certain things from her. But that would be nothing compared to Fenrys. Without answering his question, Elide scooted forward and looked up at him through her lashes. He seemed to be holding his breath, but she couldn’t be sure over the sound of her racing heart.

Elide sunk her fingers into his waistband and began to pull it down. When his cock was free, she shot Fenrys a nervous look. Still keeping his gaze, Elide clasped a hand over his dick and gave a small squeeze. Fenrys’s eyes closed for a fraction of a second, but it was all Elide needed. She swirled her tongue around the head before taking him in her mouth. Fenrys cursed, one hand coming up to her hair to hold her there. “Elide…” Her name was a sigh on his lips. Elide’s heart beat in her ears as she went to take in more, but the feeling was awkward- uncommon. She leaned back, curling her tongue just around the tip as she sucked before popping it out of her mouth.

Elide was flushed with embarrassment, but Fenrys merely brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. When his tongue touched her lips, Elide opened her mouth to give him access. She could taste her own arousal and it felt erotic.

Fenrys’s hands cupped her face, tilting her head at an angle that gave him better access. But suddenly he was pulling back and getting off the bed. “I’ll be right back.” Elide felt cold without his heat, her eyes wide, as Fenrys disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a towel and Elide turned crimson. Fenrys looked sheepish. “I thought… just in case.”

Elide bit her cheek. “It’s okay. It makes sense.”

Fenrys climbed back on the bed and gathered her in his arms, sweeping kisses down her neck until Elide’s body was practically trembling. At her ear, Fenrys purred, “Because I’m going to take you now, Elide, and I don’t want you feeling bad about it.”

Elide’s toes curled as Fenrys lifted her up effortlessly, placing the towel beneath her hips. Elide sprawled back out on the bed and Fenrys gazed down at her. His trailed his fingers over her skin, lost in thought- or lost in nothing at all. After a beat, he leaned over her body to the nightstand, grabbing something out of the drawer. When Fenrys fixed himself between her legs once more, he held up a small clear bottle and a condom.

Elide tilted her head at the bottle and Fenrys murmured. “It’s strawberry, I hope that’s okay.” Oh, Elide realized and giggled. Fenrys grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes.” The next few seconds were taut with nervous anticipation as Fenrys rolled the condom over his length and slathered it in that clear oil- which filled the room with the whisper of strawberry. Elide clenched her fists in the sheets as Fenrys pulled her hips up and moved her knees further apart.

Then his dick was at her entrance, sweeping up and down in a slow pace. Fenrys’s eyes asked the question again and Elide quickly jerked her head in a nod before scrunching her eyes closed.

Fen’s weight pressed onto her but still he did not thrust into her. “You’re going to have to relax, baby. If you think it’s going to hurt then it will. Just breathe.” Elide tried to do just that. Fenrys peppered kisses over her chest as one thumb rubbed circles around her sensitive clit. Eventually she released her muscles and Fen said, “Good. Now grab onto me.” Elide released her death grip on his sheets, moving them up to his shoulders. The feel of the hard muscle was divine- and a little distracting.

Until Fenrys began to push in and Elide gasped. It was so slow, stretching and pulling her. Fenrys let out a curse between his teeth. When Elide tensed again, he stopped- letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her. Elide focused on her breathing as Fenrys continued- until finally he was sheathed to the base. “Fuck.” Elide gasped out when he moved a fraction. She hadn’t thought it would be like this- of feeling so utterly full.

“Are you alright?” Fenrys asked, face hovering over hers and watching every move she made. Elide gave a short nod and he asked, “Can I move?” With another nod from her, Fenrys drew out- still utterly slow- before pushing in again. He reached some peak inside her and Elide’s back lifted off the bed.

He did this several more times before the pain began to ebb and Elide’s breathing picked up for an entirely different reason. “Faster.” She murmured, catching the way Fenrys’s eyes glowed at the request.

Fenrys hitched her knee further up his waist and began to move- really move. Elide quaked beneath him, fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulders. He lifted her hips off the bed, forcing him deeper and Elide’s gasp was strangled with a moan. Fenrys pounded on and Elide could feel that edge drawing near again, but it wasn’t enough.

Fenrys moved until he was close to sitting back on his heels, one hand digging into Elide’s ass as the other splayed around her side. Elide’s fingers returned to clenching the sheets until one got daring and darted between their bodies- middle finger finding her clit and rubbing. Fenrys growled at the sight, whacking her hand away and replacing with his own deftly skilled fingers. He was much rougher than Elide had been and the sounds that came out of her at the pleasure wreaking havoc on her body weren’t exactly human- or quiet for that matter.

Elide’s hands came up on either side of her head to grip the pillow beneath it as she tried desperately not to scream. But Fenrys adjusted his angle again, hitting that sweet spot inside her, and Elide let it loose- falling off that cliff of pleasure for the third time.  And Fenrys had to stop as she clenched all around him, finally loosing a cry of his own as he came.

Fenrys collapsed on top of Elide, brushing his fingers through her hair as he kissed her over and over again. When he pulled out and got up, Elide winced- staring down at the bed at the towel flaked with blood. Fenrys appeared in the door of the bathroom and Elide let out a breath. “Do that again?” Her voice was high and hoarse.

Fenrys chuckled, coming to the edge of the bed and Elide crawled to meet him. He brushed her mussed hair over her shoulder and gave her small smile. “I think I will, but not tonight.”

Elide pouted, but Fenrys reached past her for the towel, which he through in a basket in the far corner of the room. “Why not?”

Fenrys howled at that, reaching into a tall chest of drawers that had a tv on top and pulling a clump out. “Don’t test me. I want to, but you’re going to be sore tomorrow.” He stood before her again, gloriously naked and Elide wrapped her arms around him, propping her chin on her chest as she gazed up at him with big eyes. Fen shook his head. “You’re too gorgeous for sense. Lift your arms up.” Elide cocked her head to the side but did. Fenrys pulled a shirt on over her head, filling her nose with mint and rain. It was a basic black t-shirt with some band design on the front in wacky colors.

Fenrys thought for a moment, regarding her in his shirt, before returning to the chest of drawers and picking out something else. Now he held up a pair of his boxer briefs and Elide laughed. “Are you dressing me so you’re not tempted?”

Fen grinned. “Of course. You’ve bewitched me, remember? Come here.” Elide climbed off the bed on shaky legs, Fenrys’s arm circling her waist to keep her steady. When she seemed stable, he knelt down and helped her into the boxer briefs. Even with the elastic waist they were too big, but Elide’s hips were wide enough to keep them from falling completely.

Elide eyed him now. “So you get to be naked, but I don’t?” Fen sighed, rolling his eyes. He plucked a pair of pajama pants off his desk and pulled them on, leaving his chest bare. When he approached her again, Elide crossed her arms with a stubborn look on her face.

Fenrys bent down and nuzzled her neck, making Elide giggle. “I should probably tell you,” He murmured against her skin. “I share that bathroom with Lorcan.” Elide’s eyes widened as she took in the open bathroom door, which had been open the entire time. She looked at Fenrys and he continued, “so it’s safe to say he heard everything we did.”

Elide’s gut was in turmoil as she lopped her arms around Fen’s neck, but she found herself saying, “Good,” before pulling him down onto the bed with her.

~~~

Lorcan stared down at his sheets, covered in his own ejaculation. He hadn’t known what came over him, what made him do it. But hearing her- hearing Elide make those sounds… sounds that he should’ve been coaxing from her mouth. It’d put him on edge and finally, he’d given in. He was a bastard. Lorcan would never forgive himself, not for willingly letting her get away. Not when it should have been him and the other room instead of Fenrys.

Lorcan stood, ripping the comforter of his bed and chucking it in the direction of his laundry basket. Damn Fenrys and his charm. But no, Lorcan was the only one to blame. He’d pushed Elide away, taunted her about being too good for him- and then she’d ended up in Fenrys’s arms. Lorcan hated himself, and he hated the way her cries of pleasure were still wreaking havoc in his system. But it was too late to change anything now. Too late.


	5. The Day After

Elide woke up swathed in Fenrys and sunlight, his overwhelming heat practically suffocating. Slowly, she untangled herself before sitting up- and wincing at the pain in her core. Fenrys had been right, she was sore beyond belief in places she hadn’t know you could be sore in.

Elide stood, gazing down at the sleeping male who was snoring softly, his arm still outstretched from where he’d had it coiled around her body. It made Elide giggle as she made her way over to the bathroom to freshen up.

~~~

Lorcan didn’t know why he got up out of bed. He’d slept like shit, tossing and turning until he finally passed out from exhaustion. He’d been awake for a while when he heard Elide get up in the other room, evident by distinct lack of Fenrys’s usual clomping. When the bathroom door on Fen’s side opened and closed, Lorcan found himself bounding out of bed. He rushed to the door with barely a sound, heart racing for some reason. The sound of the faucet running distracted him. What was she doing? A part of him wondered if she was naked, his finger itching toward the door knob to find out.

Lorcan looked himself over and decided to shake off the shorts to leave his toned legs barely covered by his boxers. Then, without missing a beat, Lorcan opened the door to the bathroom.

Elide jumped three feet in the air, yelping around a toothbrush in her mouth. She took it out of her mouth and glared at him, one hand covering her already-shirt clad breasts. “Lorcan! What the fuck?”

But Lorcan couldn’t stop staring at her, anger boiling in his chest. She wasn’t naked at all, but clothed in Fenrys’s shirt and, by the peek of fabric on her thighs, his underwear too. When his eyes finally dragged up her body, the death in her eyes was curious too. Then he noticed what was in her hand- his toothbrush. “What are you doing?”

Elide’s eyes narrowed and she leaned over to spit the toothpaste into the sink. “I’m brushing my teeth, what do you want?”

Lorcan smiled, amused. “My toothbrush for one.”

Elide gestured around the bathroom, beautifully ignorant and Lorcan was relishing it. “Okay? I’m not stopping you. A little privacy would be nice though.”

Lorcan, a shit-eating grin on his face said, “Okay.” He took a step closer to her, towering over her in the small space. He watched her jaw clench as Elide inhaled his scent and gave a jerky swallow. Lorcan plucked the toothbrush from her slackened grip and her eyes bulged in realization. Oh, her expression was priceless. Lorcan popped the toothbrush into his mouth and Elide scowled.

“Why was is it on the left side of the sink if it’s yours?” She bit out, watching Lorcan roll the toothbrush around his mouth and Elide shifted in place.

Lorcan cocked his head, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and placing it back in the coffee mug he used on the counter. “I get above the counter and Fenrys gets below. If it were otherwise, I’d be living in a pigsty, but you already know that if you spent all night in his room.”

Elide only rolled her eyes at his jab. “I live in the same room as Aelin Galythnius. You know nothing about living in a pigsty.”

But this was news for Lorcan. “Wait, Rowan’s girl?”  He’d hung out with her only with Rowan around and the girl was a living firecracker, much different than the demure girl before him.

Elide laughed. “Not my first choice, but we’ve become friends.” A sharp snore from the other room pulled them out of the comfortable silence they’d found themselves in. Elide pulled back from him, a soft flush creeping over her beautiful features.

Lorcan gritted his teeth. “Elide…” She looked up at him through her lashes and Lorcan’s chest ached. He really had blown it. “I’m sorry… for treating you the way I did.” Elide crossed her arms, but there was a softness in her eyes that Lorcan hadn’t seen since they’d first met. Lorcan hesitated before asking, “Did you sleep with him because of me?” Elide bristled, jerking her head back as if he’d physically slapped her. That softness winked out of existence as if it’d never been there. Before she could yell at him, Lorcan said, “Look. When I first met you, I thought you were innocent and that I would corrupt you. You were too good for me. I can’t help but think all of this is you having something to prove.”

Elide’s hands hardened into fists and Lorcan had half a thought that she’d swing at him. “You think that I gave Fenrys my virginity because you rejected me?” Lorcan cringed, but she powered on. “How entitled do you think you are? Do you really think I’m so stupid to think you were some knight in shining armor to carry me away? I knew what you were long before I knew your actual reputation, and yet I still wasn’t good enough for you.”

Lorcan’s mind reeled, trying desperately not to raise his voice. “Are you deaf? I just said you were too good for me, and yet you somehow hear not good enough.”

“Because that’s a coward’s excuse and you know it.” She hissed the words at him, leaning closer to Lorcan and staring up at his face. “Is that why you make such a show of using your power to humiliate me in front of my classmates? Because you’re a coward?”

Lorcan choked. “Humiliate you?”

Elide scoffed. “Don’t even try to act dumb. Your little _discussions_ , the questions you ask me to make me look stupid.”

Lorcan tilted his head, bemused. “The questions you answer seamlessly and smarter than anyone else in that class could?” He quirked one eyebrow as she stuttered.

“It’s not a masters level class, Lorcan! Nothing you ask is even part of the curriculum!” He only shrugged. Elide was smarter than she gave herself credit for. Her cheeks puffed up with anger at his non-answer. “Whatever, the bathroom is yours.”

Lorcan told himself to let her walk out, to shut up about it, but his stupid mouth said, “Just watch out with Fenrys.”

Elide whirled on him. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Lorcan cursed himself, but forced himself to lean casually against the doorframe of the bathroom door on his side. “He’s farther from a knight in shining armor than I am. If you think he’ll actually care about you’re wrong.”

Elide looked to be inhaling a deep breath to scream at him with, but out of nowhere, Fenrys appeared, wrapping his arms around Elide and drawing her to his chest in an almost provocative manner. “How presumptuous of you, Lorcan, to assume how I feel.”

The two males glared at one another until Lorcan said, “I’m just warning her to your nature. I’ve known you far longer.”

Elide growled. “Fuck you, Lorcan.”

He flashed her a grin. “You already asked, baby, guess you had to settle for less.” If Elide was content with being with a guy like Fenrys then it was her choice, and if she’d cast him in the role of asshole then he wouldn’t disappoint.

Fenrys’s face twisted in a snarl and he shot forward. Lorcan met him in the doorway, both nose to nose, but Lorcan had two inches over Fenrys. Lorcan tensed, readying himself for anything Fen would do. But Elide grabbed at Fenrys’s arm. “Leave him.” She said softly.

Fenrys pulled back, circling her again and pressing a kiss to her temple. But Elide’s eyes were on Lorcan’s, and he murmured. “If you’re so committed now, why don’t you ask Elide to be your date for our Christmas Resort Trip?”

Fenrys tensed, but shook off so fast that only Lorcan noticed. Elide glanced up at him, the look in her eyes saying he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to. But Lorcan had presented a challenge- one he knew Fenrys would lose. Except Fenrys grinned down at Elide. “Actually, that’s a great idea!” Lorcan blinked. Fenrys twirled his fingers in Elide’s thick hair. “Would you like to be my date to the Christmas trip, Elide?”

Lorcan forced himself not to frown as Elide looked at him, and smiled her dazzling smile. “I’d love to, Fen.” She shot Lorcan a look that simply said, _Hm? You were saying?_. For once, Lorcan bit down his words, turning on his heel and going back to his own room with a slam of the bathroom door.


End file.
